paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Emma Reunited
Chapter 1 It was night in adventure bay, all the pups at the look was asleep, Chase was sleeping in his puphouse and started dreaming. Player: Ripple Effect 8 years ago, Emma's parents has been acting kind of strange, so she went to her parents. "Hey mom, dad?" said Emma "Mom, dad you've been extremely quiet and you're barely sleeping, are you okay?" Emma said. "Yeah we're fine, but if anything happens to you, when you turn 8, you have to find your baby brother that's right here, and you have to protect him," Mom said. "Yes mom." Emma said. Once the night came a mysterious pup came in and try to cut a piece of her fur while it is glowing and singing a song. "Flower, gleam and glow, let you powers shine-" said Christina. But when she tried to cut her hair, the piece and hair that got cut turned brown. So she took her to the Isle of the Lost. Player: Ripple Effect "GAH" Chase said. He looked around nervously. "Phew just a dream." Chapter 2 In the Isle, Emma was getting a tingly feeling about what happened in the past. So she packed everything because her mom was wicked and ran off in the middle of the night. By morning she went to the city of Adventure Bay. She went to a hideout where her cousin Thalia lives. She knocked and her cousin opened the door. "Emma" Thalia said. "Want a roommate?" Emma said. Thalia smiled and let her in. "Thanks for letting me crash here" "No problem" Thalia said. The next morning, Emma went to go get some food, but her eyes started glowing aquamarine blue. Which means trouble is near. She ran to where it was coming from and when she got there, the apartment was on fire and she ran in and got the people out unharmed. She heard someone crying because their kid named Ally is still in there and the place was coming down. She ran back in and found her but a piece of the ceiling was about to fall on her, but Emma ran and pushed it up. She grabbed the baby and ran out, so much fire was following her, but she jumped out the building and landed on her paws. "Here you go" Emma said putting the baby in the mother's arms. "Thank you so much." The mother said. "No problem." She got a hose and stopped the fire and fixed the entire building. Everyone clapped for her. Emma just smiled and ran off. By that time, Ryder and the others got there and saw everything was ok. so they went to talk to other people to see what happened. "Hey what happened here?" Chase said. "A fire happened and we all were trapped in there but then that girl pup rescued us and fixed everything." The mother said. "What breed was it and what color was it?" Skye asked. "it was a gold, tan, and yellow German Shepard with bangs and it was weird but the pup had actual human hair. She also had a streak of silver and white on her side." the mother said. Chase started to have flashbacks. Then he held his head cause it caused him to have a terrible headache. The pups looked at him. "Chase are you ok?!" Ryder said trying to snap him out. Chase's eyes were glowing pure crystal blue but faded back to his normal eye color. "Yeah I am fine lets go back to the lookout." Chase said. Chapter 3 The others followed him back to the lookout. They went to their puphouses. Chase kept having flashbacks. So he got up and went to Big View Trail. Then a rock slide was heading his way and trapped him inside. 'I've got to call Ryder' Chase thought. So he called Ryder and told him the situation. "Don't worry Chase we're on our way." Ryder said. He hung up. Then Chase saw a gold blur rushing to help him out. He heard the sound of someone pushing some rocks out of the way. The figure revealed herself. It was the German Shepard. (If you don know who it is read about it in chapter 2) Her hair was flowing in the wind. "Here, grab my paw" She offered her paw to help him. He accepted it and she got him out. "Thank you." Chase said. "You're welcome" She said. She started to walk off. "Hey wait, you were that German Shepard during the fire rescue." Chase said catching up to her. "Yep that's me." Emma said. "What is your name?" Chase said. "Emma" She said. "Mine is Chase." "Nice to meet you. I've got to go. I have a family to take care of." "Yeah maybe we can meet up sometime" Chase said. Emma nodded, smiled then she ran off. "She is unusually fast for a German Shepard." Chase said. Category:Fanon Pages Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Females